Pyrrha's goof ball
by Umbra's Shadow
Summary: Something I came up with on the fly.
1. Chapter 1

H **ey readers i'm new to this whole fan fiction thing but I thought I give it a go. I guess ill start with a Pyrrha x Jaune story. I don't know how far ill go but if people like it ill try to for something else with this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing From Rwby. All characters are owned by rooster teeth.**

Jaune had jus finished one of his many classes at beacon and was ready for the weekend. He had been here for months and had ,to his surprise , made friends. He had gotten to even join a team with some skilled students. He was even more surprised to find out that he would lead said team. Although lacking any kind of previous leadership skill he had been encouraged by his fellow team mates that he was a great leader. One of his team mates however helped him more then any teacher ever could.

 _Pyrrha. H_ e thought to himself. S _he's the reason i'm still here...or alive!_

She had taught him many things in fighting, history, and all other classes. He couldn't think of any class he took that she hadn't helped with. However this made Jaune think less of himself.

 _Your a fake Jaune._ he thought to himself. A _fake who doesn't deserve to be here... an idiot._

Just as he thought that he turned the corner into his dorm hallway. Breaking his mind from the harsh topic in his mind he opened his room door. Looking in he saw Nora and Ren two of his three other team mates. Nora being the energy filled girl she was jumped from bed to bed screaming about how she was excited for the weekend.

 _ohhhhhh I cant wait Ren_! she screamed jumping over to him poking his nose as she normally did.

 _Yes it will prove to be quite relaxing for sure._ Ren agrees as he turns to his leader. _Hey Jaune_ he greeted

Hey guys, you planning anything this weekend?

 _Yeah!_ Nora screamed. Were going to go see the animals at the Vale zoo!

 _Oh sounds fun_ Jaune replies as he glances at Ren who looks less then pleased at these plans.

 _I thought we agreed on going to the movies_?

 _Oh, right_. Nora remembered as she sat still for a second pondering her mind for the memory. _I guess we did_.

It was at that moment Pyrrha walked in. She was sporting her signature bronze armor and red shirt. She was sweating and appeared to have just gotten out of the gym. She also looked a bit more tired then usual

 _Hey Pyrrha._ Jaune greeted as she closed the door and took off her gauntlet.

 _Hi Jaune ready for our training tonight_?

 _Oh-h yeah ... definitely_. Jaune sputtered remembering that every Saturday night they brawled on the roof. He had totally forgot and was for sure not anywhere near ready. He had forgotten to get his sword shield and armor inspected and was way too tired to brawl.

Great! I hope you got that bent shield of yours checked Pyrrha chirped as she got clothes for a shower out of her dresser. Jaune started panicing in his mind as just the thought of letting Pyrrha down. He had made it a matter to do whatever she instructed and to do it better then she would have expected. He desperately wanted to impress her and to show her he wasn't some clumsy dork who always screwed up.

But... I did... Jaune thought

 _You didn't do it did you._ She said in a disappointed tone.

 _Pff wha-..du..I uh...no...no I didn't._ Jaune admitted looking down at his feet.

 _Its fine._ she assured him walking into the bathroom and closing the door

 _Oooooooooo your in trouble_ Nora said in a annoying voice.

 _yeah I know_

Later that night Jaune had ran up to Pyrrha and his usual spot to train. Carrying his bend shield and sword hoping that it would hold up for the night. He got to the top of the stair case and opened the door to find Pyrrha waiting looking a bit pale and tired.

 _He sorry i'm late_ Jaune said apologetically. Pyrrha looked annoyed but excepted his apology.

 _Well we could work on hand to hand combat but ... well.. can we skip today Jaune_?

 _Oh yeah ,sure, but why_?

 _I'm a little under the weather that's all._

 _oh are you ok_ Jaune questioned feeling a bit of concern for his teammate

 _Yeah i'm ok just a little stuffy is all_. She said as she sat down and hung her legs off the side.

Jaune was confused and concerned. _What should I do? leave her alone or stay and talk to her_.

 _Uh do you want me to get you something hot to eat like some soup_? Jaune offered

Pyrrha stared back at the boy. She knew he was confused on what to do as she did left him at a bit of a dead end with there conversation. _I'm not hungry but could you.. Come sit next to me? its kinda cold but its a beautiful night._

Jaune heart raced and he began to blush sure he said quickly as he sat down next to the Spartan warrior. She immediately pulled him closer and stared at the broken moon. Jaune had never done this with a girl or one as attractive as this one before. _What are you thinking we are just sitting together nothing weird about it_. This however didn't stop Jaune from feeling anxious. Did he smell, was he too hot, not hot enough, was he touching her weird or was he too close. Pyrrha began to take notice of the boys fidgeting behavior.

 _Uh jaune are you okay._

 _Yeah! jaune replied quickly with confidence. I'm totally fine!_

Pyrrha giggle _. Ok goof ball._

They sat there for a bit more Pyrrha coughing every once in awhile. This is nice Jaune thought as she clung to his body for warmth. It really was a nice night. The sky was clear and most of Vale had there lights off so the sky was clearer. Pyrrha turned from the sky to Jaune looking at the boys messy blonde hair. He was so stupid and oblivious to the fact that she liked him sometimes. She blushed and returned her vision to the sky resting her head on Jaunes shoulder drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it would seem people support my story. I got reviews quicker then expected. Like almost right after I posted. SO im happy to upload more counting on I left you guys with a bit less then I wanted to. I got some request to put the speaking in quotation marks and such so yes I will but don't expect me to upload frequently I got school, work, and drivers Ed so gotta stay on my toes with that. But just to be clear ill keep putting thoughts in the italic form just to make it easier. Anyway I bring you the second chapter.**

 **BLah blah blah don't own Rwby rooster teeth does blah blah**

Pyrrha opens her eyes to a bright light. She try's opening her eyes more but its too bright. She feel terrible but try's to get up any way. She collapses back on to her own bed too tired and weak to move. Did she work too hard the day before. What even happen last night. Trying her best to remember she stumbles upon a memory of her and Jaune on the roof. Yeah that's right I was exhausted even before Jaune came up. Still pondering the memory she comes up with the thought of Jaune bringing her back. Blushing she remembers Jaune picking her up and bringing her down the hall. She remember cuddling into him for warmth as she felt like she was freezing.

"Oh good your awake."

Pyrrha turns her head to see Jaune sitting on his bed staring at her. _How long had he been staring_?

"Oh morning Jaune I was just about to get up and start my day." Pyrrha says as she drags herself towards the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure? you look really sick and tired." Jaune questioned in a concerned voice

"I'm fine." the Spartan insisted as she swung her legs to the side of the bed slowly.

"If your sure."

Pyrrha eventually got up and got to the bathroom. Noticing she still had he clothes from the day early on she pondered what jaune did with her armor. _Jaunes a gentleman and he would never change me for his own pleasure but I wish I was in something more comfortable then this._ She then peeled off her clothing and stepped into the shower. A cold shower always helped her wake up and get her mind in the game but today she felt tired and lazy. She couldn't remember the last time she got sick to the point where she couldn't get up in the morning.

After getting washed and dried Pyrrha peeked out of the bath room to see if any other team mates were left in the room. She had both hated and loved the fact that there were mixed gender rooms. Ozpin had thought that students with enough maturity to become a huntress or hunter could deal with things like sexual stress between teammates. She loved the fact she got to see Jaune wake up every morning but hated the tiptoeing around all the time. After surveying the room and confirming that there was no one in the room Pyrrha walked to her dresser and picked out the biggest clothes she had not having the patience for tight form fitting clothes.

After dropping her towel she began to get dressed. It wasn't until she had he pants on that she noticed the door clicking. Some one was coming in. She quickly grabbed the nearest shirt around her and put it on. Noticing only after the door was open that it was Jaunes hoodie.

"Hey Pyrrha... are you wearing my hoodie?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"Oh yeah I was just... Getting a bit cold and hoped you wont mind."

"Oh of course" Jaune said " I was actually coming back up to get it but its fine if you wear it."

For the first time Pyrrha finally noticed what Jaune looked like without a hoodie. He had muscles but barely. He was kind of skinny but he still had some fat to trim before developing abs. He wore a white vee neck and it showed off more of his muscles that did exist. Pyrrha started to blush at the fantasy of taking Jaunes shirt off but was quickly snapped back to reality when Jaune asked her about breakfast. She wasn't really up for a meal as she felt kinda sick but knowing he would try and make her eat she joined him anyway. She always smiled when he tried to look out for her even if he did it to the rest of the team.

After walking to the cafeteria and picking up a small bowl of cereal Pyrrha sat down with Nora and Ren. Nora had a large stack of pancakes in front of her and Ren had a bowl of oatmeal. Jaune eventually sat down with a box of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow cereal. She didn't really like the cereal but thought it was neat to get to be on the cover. After taking a few spoon fulls of cereal Pyrrha began to feel nauseas and decided to stop.

"Man isn't Weiss just great." Jaune said as he stared at the pale girl. "I think I'm finally breaking threw to her!"

Pyrrha remained her composer as she look at Jaune. "Really what brilliant pick up line did you use on her last time?"

"Well I started with the old small talk and said ' hey know any good ice breakers?' she ignored me at first but then she said something about how she would like to break something. Either way I told her a pun involving snow and ice and such and she giggled and shuck her head."

Pyrrha almost laughed at the thought of this but remained supportive.

"Well I'm sure she loved it, you mind telling me some of your puns?" Pyrrha hoped she could get him to try smooth talking her.

"Ah Pyrrha you probably get hundreds of pick up lines thrown at you a day." Jaune replied " You don't want to hear mine."

She frowned. "Right"

She hoped the boy would stop being so dense and just talk to her like he used to. Before he knew she was a star athlete. She glanced at the box and remembered the time they first met. Weiss had tried shewing him away but he went on and on about how he had confidence and on how that's all he needed. It wasn't until Weiss pointed out who he was talking to that he changed. Signing she stood up and left for the dorms.

"Hey Pyrrha where you going?" Nora Asked

"I'm kinda tired and I wanna lay down for a bit." Pyrrha replied in her sing song voice.

Jaune stepped in " But you just woke up. Are you sure your feeling alright? You look pale and red at the same time."

"Yes I'm fine." She said in a convincing voice but as she turned around she began to feel like Jaune feels on long air trips. She ran to the girls bathroom and puked.

"Pyrrha your not okay!" Jaune yelled into the bathroom. Moments later Nora ventured in to fetch the sick Spartan. After dragging her back to the dorm and tucking her in Jaune went to get the school nurse. Ren and Nora stayed with her until there return then headed out for the Movie trip they planned earlier.

"Bye were going to see the Giraffes!" Nora yelled only being quickly corrected by Ren about the movies.

After the doctors examination he concluded she had the flu and she'd be bed ridden for a few more days. After dealing out the appropriate medication and informing Jaune of her needs he left.

"Well the doctor said you need to stay room tempetaure so first take off my hoodie." Jaune said opening the window above her bed.

Pyrrha felt a drop of sweat fall down her face as she remember not putting on a shirt under the hoodie. She began continplating what to do.

"Hey Pyrrha, you still there?" Jaune asked as he got closer to her.

"Hey can you go get me a glass of water first." Pyrrha said as she cooked up a plan to change while he was gone.

" Oh I got you a water bottle when I got the doctor. Now come on we need to keep you cooler." Jaune insisted

Pyrrha was running out of ideas. _Should I tell the truth?_ she thought as she saw jaune starting to reach for the covers.

"Wait! Jaune I..um need you... To leave first."

"Why?" Jaune asked stupidly.

"Well im not wearing anything under the hoodie." she Blushed. Still not making the connecting jaune stared at her for a few more seconds. It eventually all clicked and his face changed from white to red as fast as Yangs eyes changed when she was angry.

"Oh im soooo sorry I just..." Jaune began to explain until he just left awakardly.

Pyrrha smiled and giggled as she got up and changed. The boy she adored was cute and a gentlemen but he was as slow as a snail. After changing into a baggy shirt she invited jaune back in handing back his hoodie. After some apologizes Jaune layed her back down and set up a movie. Letting her rest for awhile he walked out of the room mentally smacked himself in the face.

"Idiot!" he yelled at himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I had an extra few hours in my day and I had so much fun writing yesterday I thought I would write another chapter. That was until my computer restarted as soon as I finished this chapter. I lost a lot and I was pissed. So I walked away and came back to try and rewrite this. Either way hanks for the support and I hope you enjoy.

Still don't and will never own Rwby. That's Rooster Teeths property.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as he finished the project he had been working of for Pyrrha. She had been bed ridden for the past couple of day and he took it upon himself to help her out with school and making her feel better. She protested again and again but he did most of the work for her anyway. It walked over to his bed exhausted after a long days work of doing homework and keeping Pyrrha entertained. Jaune kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie once he climbed into bed. He laid there pondering the events that had took place this week. Team RWBY and JNPR had been called to do a mission but with Pyrrha out of order Jaune stayed back with her.

"Hey Jaune..." Pyrrha whispered to the sleepy boy.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that report?" She bugged

Jaune had been told by Pyrrha that she would be better in a few day and shed get on the work but Jaune didn't listen and had gotten it done anyway.

"Yeah." He answered

"Please don't stretch yourself over me Jaune. You have yourself to worry about."

"Sorry..."Jaune apologized. After a few more minutes of talking Jaune drifted off to sleep. Pyrrha stared at the boy whose chest slowly went up and down. She had always admired the handsome knight but he was always so dense to every flirt she tried.

Jaune started dreaming at this point. He dreamt of talking to Weiss about dating him. _Of course ill go out with you Jaune_! Jaune felt excited until an ominous feeling over took him. The world around him started falling and Weiss started to melt to a puddle of water. Terror over took the knight as he started running in a random direction. The sounds of someone calling his name grew louder and louder. All the time the black nothingness around him began to shake until...

"Jaune!"Pyrrha yelled as she shuck the boy awake. He screamed a little as he awoke from his night mare. He felt cold and sweaty.

"Are you alright?!" Pyrrha asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied. After much convincing he was able to get the red haired Spartan out of his bubble and dressed for the day. Ren, Nora, and RWBY would be back today and he was sure they would want to go out to Vale to shop for awhile. After getting dressed himself he wandered down to the cafeteria where his friends awaited him. Still shaken from the dream he sat down quietly next to Ren. After a few minutes' he tried getting his courage to talk to Weiss. And he did but was quickly ignored.

Pyrrha had token notice of this and sighed to herself. Yang taking notice of he friends gaze she began to make small talk with her. After while the topic of Jaune made its way in as it usually did with Pyrrha and Yang.

"Just go for it already!" Yang whispered in a yelling voice.

"He likes Weiss" Pyrrha replied. After pondering her thoughts Yang came up with a plan. Once Breakfast was over the teams agreed to meet up for the trip to Vale. Jaune Explaining to Ren and Nora that he found a better way to deal with the sickness they walked to there dorms. Pyrrha was however stopped by Yang and Weiss both deciding that Jaunes and Pyrrhas problem should be over. Yang expressed her plan. It consisted of Pyrrha leading Jaune to a certain location where Weiss and Yang would talk about him. Weiss would bad mouth him and he would be turned off to the idea of dating her. Pyrrha agreed giddily and head to her dorm to get ready.

Both team met up at the air dock and waited for there ship. Pyrrha was ecstatic and couldn't wait to have Jaune available. Although not likeing the idea of tricking the knight she believed it was time to stop his idiotic behavior. Soon the ship arrived and both teams climbed in. It didn't take long before a certain someone got sick. Jaune planted himself near the trash can and Pyrrha right behind ready to help.

After the landing both teams separated off going there own ways. Yang winking at Pyrrha as she rounded a corner. Jaune and Pyrrha wandered the streets until Pyrrha noticed the time. She began to lead Jaune near a alley way next to a merchant tent. She positioned him just right so he could hear around the corner. It was at this time Yang and Weiss rounded the corner and sat at the shop.

"So Weiss, what do you think of Jaune?" Yang Questioned the pale girl.

"Oh that loser, hes so annoying and weird." Weiss started.

Jaune catching wind to this conversation he keyed in. After a few minutes of bashing the knight Weiss laughed.

"I mean why does he think he has a chance with me, he's an idiot."

This struck a cord with Jaune. He looked down at his feet ashamed. Pyrrha inspecting him closely until he wondered off. She walked around to meet Yang and Weiss with concern on her face.

"Nice job Ice Queen, that actually sounded real!" Yang praised

"Wait ,what? Was that the plan? I thought you had actually asked my opinion." Weiss said

Pyrrha was furious .She really thought all these things?! Jaune was an great guy, how could she say these things. Pyrrha turned around and took off towards Jaunes direction.

Your a loser Jaune. You cant anyone to date you or even like you. Jaune had been beating himself up for the past few minutes in his mind. If that's what Weiss really thought of him did the others think that too? Ren was kind of quite around him and it felt like a one way relationship. Nora just hung out with Ren. Ruby probably felt sorry for the boy. Blake never talked and Yang always made fun of him. Now he truly knew how Weiss felt. What a bout Pyrrha? She probably thinks I'm a loser too. The boy continued down the street thinking of the only friends he had hating him or laughing at his despair. His mind still wandered until a girl with long red hair ran around the corner.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled running up to the boy and hugging him from behind. He tried to pull her off but to no avail. He stood there as she buried her face in to his neck. Tears started to form in his eyes as he stared down at the green eyed girl he secretly loved. _She would never feel the same way._

"Why do you spend time with me?" Jaune questioned.

"What?" Pyrrha replied looking up for a moment.

"I'm a loser why do all of you hang out with me." Jaune said raising his voice. "I have no skills and I'm dumb and clumsy and I- "

"Its cause I love you Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Your a gentlemen, funny, handsome, and I-

"No I'm not!" Jaune cutted as he pushed her away from his embrace. It was at this moment Pyrrha began to tear up at the site of her leader crying. She tried holding him once more but he avoided her walking past her and going down the street towards the docks. Moments later the rest of the team rounded the corner to find Pyrrha still starring at where Jaune had left. They invited her back with them. They walked over to the dock and didn't see Jaune. After Attempting to call they decided to leave him.

"He could have taken a ship by himself?" Nora insured Pyrrha

Pyrrha felt horrible. Her attempt at getting Jaune to date her had back fired and left him more vulnerable then ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals. I don't know if anyone liked that sadder more hardcore emotion from the last chapter(if you could call it that). But I'm going running out of ideas on where to go from here. It would be great if any of you guys gave me something to work off of. I've started reading other peoples stories and there good but I need something I can work with. Thanks!**

After returning to beacon Pyrrha desperately searched for Jaune. Looking for hours into the evening even going as far as being up pass curfew. It wasn't till she was caught by one of the many teachers that she was sent to her dorm. Feeling defeated Pyrrha quickly took a shower and crawled into bed exhausted from the massive emotional rollercoaster she had dealt with. She stayed up for a few more hours wondering about her leaders whereabouts. rolling over to stare at his bed Pyrrha pondered what she would say to him. _Do I talk to him about what he said?_ She felt heart broken that her love felt this way about himself and the others. _If only I hadn't gotten into to this plan now of this would had happen._ She laid there for a bit longer continplainting her situation until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Pyrrha woke up and looked at Jaunes bed. It was still empty and looked untouched. Where was he all night? Pyrrha left the room after getting dressed to pick up where she left off last night. Soon noon approached and Pyrrha had searched every where and needless to say she had about given up. She was on her way to lunch when she noticed a blonde boy in a black hoodie sitting by himself in the corner of the cafeteria. Swiftly running towards him Pyrrha tackled the boy hugging him and crying into his chest. Blushing as red as a Pyrrhas hair he comforted her and eventually got her to calm down.

"Sorry." He apologized. Pyrrha promptly punched him in the arm and questioned him.

"Where were you all night! I was worried sick!"

He explained he had got lost on his way to the docks and had to stay the night at a hotel. Early in the morning he set off for the station but had to wait till 11:00 to catch a ship as it was the weekend.

"Sorry about last night." he apologized again "I don't know what I was thinking. Weiss got the better of me and I... just..."His words murmured off to an awkward banter. Pyrrha decided to leave the topic alone as it was still sensitive. All though one thing did bother her, did he mean it?

"Anyway, did you want to talk about what you said to me?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha remembered the emotions she had poured out to him.

"I do love you Jaune." Pyrrha said as both her and Jaune blushed. " and I think we should go out."

Jaune sat there with a dumb look on his face. _She does love me._

" But there's tons of way better guys for you to go out with!"

"But I want you Jaune! And I'm not leaving this alone till I get and answer."

Jaune scoffed at this remark. _Why is she wasting her time! I love her too but im not the right guy._ He continued to eat his lunch until he noticed Team RWBY and the rest of his team starring at him from across the room. He looked down hoping they hadn't noticed him. But in a few seconds the teams made there way over to him and sat down. Nobody said a word but Jaune felt like the spotlight was on him.

"Sorry Jaune. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Weiss piped up. Jaune acknowledge this and accepted her apology. This opened a way for others to say there peace and the table thrived as it normally did. Nora being her happy self and Ren dealing with it. Yang cracking jokes and everyone else laughing. Blake still stuffed in her book and Pyrrha staring at Jaune who clearly didn't notice. All was right from one apology from everyone.

 **Sorry its so short but I wanted to end the story on a nicer note then not at all. I've ran out of ideas and maybe you guys can inspire me. Ill definitely write more I just need something to work with.**


End file.
